Confussion
by dizzy-hope
Summary: What would you do if you kept having halusinations about your bestfriends trying to kill you? For Rose thats only the beginning! Please review...
1. Chapter 1

Hay guys! im new to this whole thing...but what ive been reading so far is amazing. There are a lot of good writers out there. My story takes place a little befor the attack of st Vladimairs. I hope you'll like this and review!

* * *

><p><em>Bang<em>

_Bang,_ Bang

Someone or something was banging on my door. Rolling over i looked a the clock. It was four pm for crying out loud. Who in there right mind would be up? More banging had me jumping out of my bed.

"Hold on!" I ran to open the door before whoever it was busted it open. Confusion filled me when i saw Eddie standing in the hall, a stake in his hand. "Where did you get that?"

"None of your business," he practicly sneered.

I could tell something was wrong. "Put down the stake and tell me what the hell is going on," i demanded.

Thats when he lunged. Still to tierd to realise what we happening, Eddie jumped me, pushing me back into the room and onto the bed. We struggeled as we both tryed to fight for the dominet possition. He possisoned the stake near my heart, and i realised with a start that he was going to try and stake me. Knowing that if i didnt do something now i could be in alot of trouble, i punched him in the face as hard as i could. I heard a crunching noise, then he went flying off of me.

"You bitch," he yelled through the blood running from his nose. He started to get back up. It was now or never, i told myself.

I jumped on top of him, getting in a few more good hits. Finaly he stopped moving and i quickly cheched to make sure he was still breathing, then i tied him up with my scarfs. After making sure he wasn't going to break free when he woke, i ran as fast as i could down to the dorm matron. She looked startled when i came down the stairs and almost ran her over.

"Rose," she exclaimed,"what are you doing? Your not ment to be out at this hour."

"Something happened. Mason jumped me with a stake and now he's in my room unconsious," i puffed.

She looked like she was on the verge of sending me back to my room, but she pursed her lips and pulled out a cell phone. It rang a few times befor a groggy sounding female on the other end answered. Not long after, Alberta and Demitiri showed up, dressed in Gaurdian wear. How did they get ready so fast?

"Whats going on?" Alberta's sturn voice rang through the hall's.

I shook my head, saying: "I'll show you. It's to hard to explain."

Once we were in my room, i could bearly believe what i was seeing. My room- the one not two minutes ago that had been totaled-was just the way it always looked. No unconcious Eddie on the floor, no silver stake and no evadence that there ever was a scuffle. What was going on?

"I think you've wasted enough of our time, miss Hathaway," Alberta exclaimed befor leaveing the room, the matron following.

"I don't undrstand," i whispered to Demitri, who was looking at me like i was crazy.

"Rose, what really happened?"

"I...He...but-No. You wouldn't understand."

"Rose-."

"Just go," i cut him off, turning my back to him.

"I need to know-."

"What! What do you need to know, Demitri? I'm already going crazy, ok. I don't need another reason for you-and everyong else-to think i'm mentaly unstable."

I expected him to yell back or say something so calm that i would rip my hair out, but all i recived was a look of compassion before he walked out. Angry, i slamed the door so hard that the wood cracked a little at the the top. Now all i had to do was figur out what the hell is going on; why was i having imaginations about Eddie trying to stake me?

Shaking a little as the anger wore off, i collapsed on my bed and fell asleep quicker then i would've thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with the worst effing headache ever! After looking in the mirror to make sure i was presentable, i rushed down to breakfast. I only had five minutes left; five minutes to find Eddie and find out what the hell is going on. Good for me that luck was on my side today. Eddie was headed in to the hall as i raced up the steps.

"Hay, Rose."

I glared at him. How could he act so cool? Deciding that confrounting him infrount of a hall full of students would be bad, i grabbed his arm tightly and yanked him around the courner.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me like i was crazy.

"Don't play dumb with me," i warned, my voice sounding like ice. Eddie seemed to sense the hostility in me as well and held up his hands like a police man stopping traffic.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you not to lie," i snapped. I had to lower my voice when i caught the attention of two girls walking past. "You were in my room last night-with a stake. Then when i tried talking to you, you fucking tryed to kill me!"

He's eyes winded as he listened to me rant. When i was done, all he did was stair at me with a shoked expretion. "Look, i know its been tough resantly, but this is insanity. You think i attacked you-with a stake! I dont even know how to get a hold of one."

He had a point. Even i didn't know where they kept the stakes. Maybe i didn't think this through; maybe it was a dream. My head spun from all the thoughts pining in my mind, i felt like throwing up.

"Rose, are you ok?" Eddie looked at me worriedly, like i was growing another head.

I put a hand on my forhead-it was really hot. "I don't know. I think i have to lie down," i admitted, just before the ground came rushing at me.

* * *

><p>The first thing i heard was a soft snorring. "Liss?"<p>

The snorring stopped and a tall figur came to stand over the top of me. The light was blinding. "I could go get her if you want," a husky voice offered. I didn't know this voice.

Through the bond i could tell she was sleeping. I shoked my head and rolled over. "No, its okay. What time is it?"

"Two pm." Ugh, i was out the whole day and most of the night.

Sitting up, i could see the man clearer. Long blond hair covered most of his face, but i could see dark brown eyes. He looked eeriely familiar.

"Have we met before?"

"Not that i know of,"-he suddenly raised a finger-"Your Rose hathaway, right?"

I did not like how this guy knew my name. "Yeah. Why?"

"Ah, i've heard much about you."

I shivered. "Like what?" Now my defences were up.

"Like how much of a talented Guardian you are." He seemed thrilled by the idea.

Something about this guy was not right, and i decided to answer no more questions. Jumping of the bed, i turned towards the door. "Whoever told you that was lieing." I dont know why, but saying that i was an exellant Guardian probaly wasn't the best thing to say.

"Never took Demitri as a lier," he mummered.

That stopped me. Thats why he looked familiar, i thought. Those eyes-demitri's eyes. They were related. Instead of telling him what i already knew, i played dumb. "How do you know Demitri?"

"All in good time, Rose."

"Trust me, i wont be around to find out," i said, flashing him a sarcastice smile and opened the doors...and straight into Demitri.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. That seemed to be the question on the day.

But demitri wasn't looking at me. He was to fixated on...What was his name?

"Hello, brother."

Ok, i knew they were related-but brothers! What the hell...

"Stephen..." Demitri didn't sound happy about seeing his brother. Then he adressed me: "You should go to your dorm, and dont worry about Eddie."

Wait. What? "Eddie? Whats wrong with Eddie?"

He looked at me in astonisment. "I get that you would be confussed," he was saying all this as he walked me out of the room, leaving his brother behind."Tell Lissa that your sorry, aswell." Sorry? What did i have to be sorry for?

Before i could ask, Demitri walked back to the room with his brother in it and shut the door in my face. Confussed as hell, i walked as far as i could towards Lissa's dorm before i doubled back to the schools clinic. I had to see what the hell was going on with my own eyes-and something told me i would not like it.


	3. Chapter 3

I know i have been making alot of errors with my spelling and all that...so i have tried to fix all that. And i do realise that i have gotten confused with the characters...My bad! hahaha...review?

* * *

><p>Shit was about to get real. Not only was i not alowed to talk to Eddie, but i was told i couldn't even know what had happened to him. I had to get in there...But how? After trying-and failing-to get in, i gave up and walked towards lissa's room. By now most of the dorm's were awake and alive with activity. On my way up to lissa's room, i recived alot of funny stairs from nearly everyone.<p>

"Hay, Rose!"

Turning, i came face to face with Mia. "What do you want?"

"Just to ask why you attacked Eddie?"

"What are you on about, little girl?" I sneered.

"You attacking Eddie yesterday, behind the hall. Ringing any bells in your small brain?" Her ontarage of friends snickered.a surp

Deciding that walking away would be better then talking to Mia; i turned and left. Getting to lissa's door, walking in without knocking, then finding out that she had someone in the room with her was surprise. And it was Christain, none the less.

"What are you doing here?" He was sitting on her bed, flicking through the chanels on a little tv in the corner. Her room mate was already gone...And so was Lissa.

"What are you doing here?" I accused, sitting on the small couch.

"Studing."

"At this hour? Hard to believe that you would wake up early and study willingly."

"You don't have to know everything, Rose," he said in a stern voice, clearly to tell me to drop the subject.

"Fine." This isn't over.

When i was about to ask another question, a sudden stab of fear shot through me. Christian seemed to have noticed the change in my posture.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, jumping o his feet.

"Liss..." I didn't what for an answer, not when Lissa was in danger. A quick flash into her mind told me where she was and i took of, running as fast as i can. I heard christain following me, but i lost him on my round route to the clinic. People were looking at me like i was crazy when i barged in, demanding to know what room Lissa was in. Christain caught up, puffing for air.

"Rose.." I didn't answer, though. Instead i took off down one of the many halls and came to a door where the bond told me Lissa was. Locked. Shit, how do i get in? I readied myself to smash through the door, but a hand held me back.

"Here," Demitri said, handing me a steel chair. Smashing open the door wasn't as hard as i thought it would be. As soon as i was in, i rushed to Lissa, who was standing in a courner holding what looked like a scalpull. At the sight of me, she ran behind me.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yes."

Knowledge from the bond told me she had recived a cut from her sholder to her forearm-from Eddie.

"Where is he?" I sneered. I had to make him pay for this. Precisly at the moment, Eddie grownd from the bed that was behind a paper curtain. Hesitantly i slid it across to revil Eddie laying on the bed. Well, not laying. Someone had tied sheets under the bed and over Eddie, restraining him.

"Did you do this?"

"I had too. And you told me that in a sintuation like this that it was the best thing to do." I have never been more proud of her in my life.

Demitri was silent through all this, taking everything in. However, when Eddie started to wake he orderd Lissa out and down to the frount desk. We slowly walk toward the bed to see Eddie smile at us.

"Hay, guys. Whats going-Why am i strapped to a bed?" He glanced between us as Demitri and I looked at each other. "Whats going on?"

This was the same he had done to me at the hall; claiming not to know anything. It was frustrating!

"Fuck you, Eddie," was all i said before walking out to get Lissa. Demitri stayed.

Seeing me walk towards her, Lissa cryed. "Rose, im so sorry!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, taking her in my arms.

"I knew something was wrong with him, so i went to talk to him. After the romers about the fight you two had, i had to see if it was true. When i got there her attacked me and tryed staking me! I compelled him, then tied him up."

"That was a good idea."

My prase made her smile. "Now what?"

"Now we find out what the hell is going on with Eddie castle." Better said then done. The Guardians wouldn't let me go and see him at the clinic. They just sent me back to class with a note for why i was late. Glaring at all of them before i left, i walked out with Lissa and toward class. Feelings of sorrow, confussment and fear was radiating from Lissa and was so strong that i didn't see Christain untill i ran into him.

"What happened? Is Lissa alright?"

"She's ok. Weren't you there?" I asked, remembering him catching up.

"When all the Guardians showed up, they kicked everyone that wan't important out," he pouted.

"Well she's ok, thats all that matters."

I knew what he was going to say next. "What happened?" Silentce followed. "Tell me," he demended.

Taking a deep breath, i said: "Eddie tryed to kill her." Then i turned and left, knowing i souldn't have said anything.

Was i really going to go to class after everything that had happened and act like everthing was normal? No. I had to get away and calm down a bit first. Even Lissa was in her room sleeping instead of going to her first class. So i hurried through the school to the pine trees that surrounded the perimeter. Sitting down, out of sight behind a massive tree was the only place i could relaxe. Untill i felt Lissa stir, getting ready for her second class. No dout i was still ditching. Shutting my eyes and focusing, i made it into Lissa's.

She was just about to open the door when a knock on the other side startled her. Opening it and seeing Christain, warmth and love flouded her.

"Hay, " she whispered.

"Hay. Where are you going?"

"To second period," she said, looking confussed. But all he did was pull her in the room and shut the door.

"I have a better idea." And he sat on the bed with her and started kissing her. _Shit!_ I have to get out of here, i though. After Lissa's top came off was when i started to panick and pulled as hard as i could to break free. Finally my eyes blinked and i was surounded by pine trees once more.


	4. Chapter 4

So...hopfully i dont make to many mistakes this time. Let's just wait and see, shall we? Please review!

* * *

><p>"Rose, can i please speak with you?." Dimitri called to me from across the courtyard. This seemed like the only place we've been meeting lately.<p>

"Sure."

"Alberta needs you to see her after your classes."

uumm, ok. What did i do this time? "Do you know why?" I crossed my arms over my chest. Waiting.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he sighed. And i could see deep down that he really wanted to know aswell.

"Great." Looking around, i could see nearly everyone was gone. "I have to go. I'll see you later." And we went our way's.

Halfway across the court, towards the academic building was when i had the feeling that i was being watched. No one was around. As quitly as i could, i stepped from the footpath and ducked behind a bush. Peeking up from my hidding spot, all i could see was trees and leaves. Then something moved to my right and hid behind a tree. Sprinting over as carefully as i could, i jumped on whoever it was and pinned them to the ground. My first instint was to punch the guy i was on top of, but then his face became reconizable. Christain.

"What the hell, Rose?" He panicked. Even though i was a friend, i was still Djampire.

"Why were you following me?" I pressed.

"I saw you talking to Belikov on my was to class and though it would be about the whole Eddie thing. No one will tell me anything! So i spyed on you two to get information, and i was on my way outta here...untill you attacked me!"

"I didn't attack you," i scoffed.

"Nice to know. Now get the fuck off of me."

"Oh, right." Then the worst possible thing happened. Befor i could move one inch, Lissa walked by and saw us. I saw in her mind what this-me laying on top of christain behind a tree-would look like to her; her bestfriend hooking up with her boytfriend. Tears started streaming down her face as she turned away and began to run. It was easy to catch up though. As soon as i touched her arm, she spun around and slapped mr across the face. Of course it didn't hurt, i was just so stuned that all i could do was stair at her in disbelife.

"Liss..." Was all i could say before she turned and ran towards her dorm. What the hell just happened? As if i don't have better things to worry about! "Lissa! Can we talk about this?" No matter how loud i called out after her, she never turned back towards where Christain and i stood, dazzed.

"Fuck!" Dropping to the ground, all i could think of was what would happen between us now?

"Rose..." Christain started but stopped short.

"Just go away."

"But-."

"Go!" Of course. As always i was taking out my anger on someone who didn't deserve it. I really couldn't care less at the moment, though.

Without another word, Christain scurried off to god know's where. what was i to do? Everyone was slowly drifting away from me, and soner or later i wouldn't have anyone. Scared stiff over what could possibly happen next, i made my way to my room, not even considering going to class for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Come dinner time, i still hadn't left my room and i was hungry as hell. Throwing on some old slacks and a plain blue shirt seemed alright to make a quick run to the dinning hall. As luck would have it, even mother nature seemed to like me less. Storm cloud's covered the night sky and a rain threatend to pour down at any moment. This ment that everyone would be inside the hall, instead of sitting outside like most normaly did. When i entered the hall, though, it was erieely empty...Thats when i heard the blood curtling scream coming from some where on the second floor of the building.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know its crul to leave you guys with a cliff hanger...mmwwhahhahha. Maybe yous will stick around to find out what happeneds next then. As always, please review! xoxo...:D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

What i saw when i walked up the stairs to the second story of the dinning hall was enough to make me want to scream. Blood dripped from every possible crack, covered the floor and gave the whole hallway a cover-your-nose, makes-you-wanna-throw-up kind of smell. But so far, no body's. What is going on? I was just about to walk down the hallway when a soft voice whispered from the otherside of a closed door. Confussed, i opened the door, expecting the worse. Three Moiroi girls i didn't know sat huddled on the floor in the far corner of the small office.

"What's going on?" I demanded, walking over and helping one of the girls up.

"You don't know?" She asked in dibelife.

"Um...No. I was in my room, till like ten minutes ago."

"Ok, well. Do you know Gaurdian belikov?" Did i ever. "Well all i know is that we where all in the dinning hall when he and he's brother-that Stephen guy-walked in and started to shoot people! Eddie was with them aswell...and he shoot my friend." Only then did i realise the blond girl laying unconsious beside me.

"Gaa!" I took a step back from the girl before i stepped on her. "Do you know where all the gaurdians are?" In a situation like this, i had no idea on what to do.

"No."

Thinking as hard as i could, i came up with an idea that would hopefully be useful. "Come on," i said as i helped the the other girl up and picked up the unconsious one. "Whats your name?' Was the only cassual thing i could think of to make this less freaky as i could.

"Im Amy. This is Alex." She gestered to the blond hair girl walking beside her and holding her hand. "And the girl you are carring is Ambry."

"Huh? Three A's?" Now that i was acualy looking at the girls, i could tell thay all had blond hair, blue eyes and small features. Triplets.

"Sisters." She explain as i led her outside and into the now rissing sun.

"See that tree over there?" I asked, pointing at a large oak tree on the far side of the yard. "Sit behind the tree and dont go anywhere, ok? I will be back as soon as i can."

After making sure they followed my directions, i turned and ran up the stairs to look for any more students. Ignoring the smell, i ran futher down the hall, looking for anyone who might be trapped. I found five more girls and about ten boys, all Moroi. After serching the whole building, they were all i could find.

"Where are the others?" I asked a sandy coloured haired boy, who i reaconized from one of my classes.

"I don't know. After those three guys came in and started shooting everyone, we all split up. Some ran outside and others-like us-ran up stairs."

Now i had to search the whole school, while looking after eighteen freaked out Moroi. Like they were going to help. Thats when the best idea ever came to me. "What kind of magic do you guys have?"

All of them looked shocked that i asked such a wired question. "Why do you need to know?" Asked a small red head from the back.

"If we have strong froces it would make it better if we run into trouble," I explained.

"What do you meen 'we'? Im not going anywhere," one of the triplets said.

Great. "Ok, here's how its gunna be. If you want to come with me, you can. All the people who dont, go and hide in the kitchen," I said, directing them to the dinning hall. They sould be safe there. "And dont make a noise."

The only four that stayed with me were the guy in my class-Ryan, to other guys a year younger then me-Max and Ben, and the little red head girl-Kayla. Yhe last one surprised me. "What do yous specalize in?" I asked as we walked towards the Guardians office. It seemed like the best place to start.

"Me and Ben," explained Max," specalize in fire." Good. That would deffinatly help.

"Im Earth," said Kayla.

"Im Water," said Ryan.

Walking in the front doors of the building, i knew if i found a guardian, that i would get my head ripped of for bring Moroi into this. Splitting up didnt sound like a good idea to the others, so we all walked down one of the many hallways, looking in every room. I was about to open a door when kayla yelled from down the hall. Running as hard as i could, i quickly pushed her out of the way of any danger that might be in there. But there was nothing.

"Kayla, what did you see?"

"Over there," she said and pointed to the bloody body laying on the floor. Her throght had been slit. Stepping closer, i could make out her face. It was a girl from many of my classes.

"Fuck," i whipered.

"Your handling this better then what i would've though," came a voice from behind me.

Ahhh, shit, i though. Tensing up, i spun around and punched him right in the face. Eddie, was now laying unconsious in the doorway. Was there not one of my friends who weren't trying to kill everyone? Bending down, i dragged him over to the desk and looked around for anything i could tie him down with.

"Here," kayla said, handing me a scarf. All three guys handed me there belts. Making sure that the restrants were tight enough, i went and shut the door.

"Now what?" Asked ben, who was sitting on the floor next to Max. Ryan was putting a chair under the door knob. And Kayla was now going around and covering all the windows. I was suprised at how smart they were.

"Now we wait for him to wake up," i explained, walking over and pulling up an office chair beside the table Eddie was on. "Then we interrogate him."

"How long will we have to wait?"

"I didn't hit that hard, but hard enough to knock him out for at least fifteen minutes." Just as i finished talking, Eddie started to stir. Here we go, i though as i stood up and leaned over him. Thee four Moroi backing away. Time to figur out what the hell is going on.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what you are trying to tell me, is that you have no idea what i am talking about?" I asked with frustration for the therd time. Eddie had woken up stunded as to why he was tied to a desk in a room with only me and four other Moroi.

"No. I don't. Now can you please untie me?"

"Not a chance," i shook my head, turning to the Moroi. "I need someone to stay here with him while i go and look for the other's."

"Other's?" Eddie asked.  
>"You don't need to know anything," i snapped. He stayed silent. And so did my helper's. "Guy's, if we're going to make it outta here, then you need to do as i say."<p>

"Ok. I'll stay," said Ben, watching Eddie with untrust. Before he even spoke, i knew Maz was staying here with Ben. Those two seemed unseprable.

"Do you have a cell?" I asked the boy's. Max nodded. "Do you, Kayla?" She looked like the type of girl who wouldn't leave her room without her phone.

"Yeah."

"Good. If anything goes wrong," i explained to the two boys,"call Kayla and i'll come as soon as i can."

After Max and kayla traided number's, we were gone, running down the hall and up the stairs. No one else was in this building. We were on our way to the Moroi dorms when i felt something threw the bond. Through out all of this, i haven't checked on Lissa. But now a feeling of confussion swepped through her and into me. Without thinking about it, i jumped into her mind. She was sitting in a steel chair in a room i couldn't identify. Turns out, that after she saw me with Christain and ran off, someone had gassed her behind her dorm. She slowly stood up, testing her legs. Whan the floor came rushing towards her, a set of arms snaked out and grabbed her around the waist, holding her up. Standing straight, she turned to thank whoever it was. However when she saw christains face, she backed up against the wall. She have no idea what to say.

"I...um...you..." She was at a loss for words. The image of me and christain behind the tree still fresh in her mind.

"A simple thank you would do," said a christain, a snarky expression crossing his face to hide how he really felt.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Walking back over to the chair, she sat down. "Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know. I followed you to the dorm, then next thing i know, im being jumped." He sat next to Lissa.

"Me too-." She was cut short by a loud scratching at the door. Christain jumped in frount of Lissa, pushing her to the ground and out of sight. As soon as the door opened, a little fire sparked to life in Christain's hand. Dimitri stepped through, followed by Stephen. I wanted to know what the hell was going on myself, but at that moment something was happening to my own body. Blinking, i pulled out of Lissa'a head and into my own. Ryan was standing in frount of me, trying to get my attention. Once he saw me blink, he stepped back.

"What just happened?" Asked kayla.

"I...never mind." Very few people knew about mine and Lissa'a bond, and we wanted to keep it that way. Then something hit me. When Dimitri opened the door, i caught a quick glance above his head and into the hallway. A sign was stuck to the wall, it said: _A clean life is clean health. _The clinic.

"I know where the main cause of this whole mess is," i gasped.

"Where?"

"The clinic." I paused as i though something through. I sould not bring these two. I would not risk their live's. "You two need to go back and help Ben and Max."

"No way. Im staying with you," said Kayla. Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Look guys, where im going is no place for two Moroi to be. And i would blaim myself if something happened to the two of you. Now, please, go!" With that, they left running. I ran in the opposite direction. Whent the clinic came into view, i slowed down and slipped behind a tree about 2 metres from the entrance. If i was going to go in i would need some clue as to what was going on, so i jumped back into Lissa's head.

She and Christain were now sitting side by side on a table, while Dimitri and Stephen watched them. Lissa felt scared, and a little bit confussed as to why Dimitri was there. She still hadn't realised that he was taking part in this.

"What's going on?" demanded Christain. "Why did you bring us here?"

"We're not after you two, so don't worry. What we are after is your little friend." Stephen smiled warmly at them. Friend? Did he mean me?

"Rose?" Asked Lissa, catching on to the same thought i was already on. All Srephen did was look meaningfully at her. Great. My friends were in danger because of me. "What do you what with Rose?"

"You'll see soon enough." This came from Dimitri, who was walking around them, stairing intently. Then he walked up to Lissa, not one foot away, saying: "I have no doubt that she is watching right now." And he reached up to take Lissa's head in his han's. What happened next surprised me. Lissa's hand flung out and smaked the side if his face before he knew what was comeing. Her speed caught both him and me by surprise. He looked astonished and pissed. He raised his hand and backhanded her across the cheek. oh hell no. i had to get in there-now. Finally deciding that now was as good a time as any to bust in there, i ran to the front door, flinging it open. All i had to do was figur out what room they were in.

"Hello, Rose," came a voice from beside me. Slowly, i turned to stair at a short kid that i reconized from my english class.

"Hay." What the hell was i going to do if he attacked me? He was a Moroi, and even in a predicument like this, i still wasn't alowed to harm a Moroi.

He walked forward untill he was only a foot away, then held something out that he had hidden behind his back. A silver stake. Where did people keep finding these stake's? I can't even get one.

"Are you gunna try to stake me now?" I asked with sarcasim.

"And succed," he sneered before swing the stake at me. Doging it, i swung back around and kicked him in the gut. If i knocked him out, would that be so bad? No. After fighing for nearly a minute, he finally fell to the floor, the stake rolling towards me. Picking it up, i only gave him a brief glance, then i was running down the first hallway i could see. I would run through this whole clinic if i had to. I need to get to Lissa, and fast.


End file.
